Shadows of Destruction: Search for the Holy Grail (Dark Endymion - 4)
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Dark Endymion Takes Usagi - Book 4. As Usagi's pregnancy progresses our heroes are faced with new and more terrible enemies. At the same time disaster strikes Tokyo and the Senshi and their protectors step in to help. How might an unplanned encounter change their lives forever? Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo come back in time with help for our warriors and a warning.
1. Prologue: Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. I do have my own original characters (OC's) who may appear in any of my stories and those characters, as well as the new plots, are my own. Also, I have some altered characters (AC's) and the changes to them are my own. I will not receive monetary compensation for this work. Although if you all give me good reviews I might get a warm fuzzy.

**Author's Note:** So, as sometimes happens, I woke up at four in the morning with this scene almost completely written in my head. There were a couple changes, but nothing major. It happens like that every once in a while. I'm just glad it came out so well. I am also trying to get you another chapter for Silver Tears and I am trying to work through all my other stories again, but I've been dealing with extreme migraines for about a week and they are making things difficult.

**Reader's Note:** If you haven't already read Silver Tears, Dark Endymion Takes Usagi, Black Moon Enemies, and Makaiju: The Promise of the Rose, some of the information in this story may be a bit confusing. Silver Tears is a prequel, and as yet unfinished, while the others start up at the time when Mamoru was taken (Manga version, but with a few other battles thrown in).

**Acknowledgements:** I have to thank SereStarofGaea for half of this title, Shadows of Destruction. The other half goes to the rest of the those who voted either through review or message. Almost exclusively you chose Search for the Holy Grail. I also need to thank my friend and beta Astraearose-silvermoon for looking over the storyline, not just for this, but for Silver Tears, which is still being written, and for encouraging me through the entire process of all the stories so far. She friggin' rocks, and if you haven't read any of her stories, well, you should.

* * *

**Dark Endymion Takes Usagi  
Book Four**

* * *

**Shadows of Destruction:**  
**Search for the Holy Grail**  
**Prologue**  
**Dreams**

* * *

February 27

* * *

_She was in the courtyard of a palace. A beautiful palace of white marble that stood in a land that seemed to glow from within. Ikuko spun, laughing. It was the moon! She was on the moon! Wrapping her arms around her waist, Ikuko walked up the steps and reached for the door._

_It opened before she could touch it, though no one stood there. She smiled, knowing it was nothing to be afraid of, and walked into a massive entryway. Tapestries covered three of the walls alongside paintings. Brightly hued flags were hanging above them. The flags were none she recognized until she peered more closely at them. There were familiar symbols in the fabric. The bright silver one held two crescent moons, one silver and one blue._

_Usagi had spoken often of her dreams, but Ikuko had never imagined the place was so beautiful, or so cold. There should have been laughter in the halls and the sounds of footsteps and people going about their daily tasks. Instead it was all so empty. She shivered wishing the place was full of life once more._

_A small wooden door was snugged into one of the side walls. It opened slightly and a warm yellow glow seemed to reach Ikuko's feet. Curious she went to it and pushed the door open. Inside was a comfortable room with thick couches and chairs decorated with patterns of vines and roses. The room was welcoming, as though it wanted her to come in and make herself at home._

_A moment later she settled onto one of the couches, hands in her lap, and just stared at the beauty around her. Then it seemed as though the cushion beside her sank and Ikuko turned to see a woman sitting next to her wearing a long white dress with a small bow at the breast. She wore her silver-white hair in a style like Usagi's, and her silver eyes were bright with unshed tears._

_"Ikuko," the woman breathed. "Oh how I've missed you."_

_"You know me?" Ikuko asked, stunned. How had Usagi never mentioned that her mother knew... well... her mother?_

_"Very well. In your last life you were 'Nurse' though your name was Ikuko then as well. You were the only person trusted with the royal children. You came to me with a heart broken by grief. Kenji was beside himself with worry for you and suggested the position, as you had lost a child, and your ability to have more."_

_She gave a sad smile. "I wished I could have known you sooner, spared you that grief. And I failed again, in this life, when your daughter died. I wept with you."_

_"You know?" Ikuko asked._

_"Hai. I've been with you most of your life. Sometimes I had a hand in little things. Like making sure your father sent you to the school where you and Kenji met. Or helping you decide not to go to that party when you were sixteen."_

_Ikuko shuddered. Had she gone to that party with her sister it was likely she would have been assaulted as well. She had tried to change Akiko's mind, but her sister hadn't listened._

_"I did send her Ace," the woman murmured, apparently catching Ikuko's thoughts. "I made him come from America years sooner than he'd planned. And I am glad she had him, and that they're together again."_

_Ikuko wiped away the tears thinking of Haruki's parents, her sister and brother-in-law. Both had gone far too soon. She was glad Ace had moved on though. He had been living the shadow of a life._

_"Why?" Ikuko asked._

_The queen smiled. "You took upon the burden and the joy of my children. You made a bond with me that is not lightly shared. The children I bore in the last life you bore in this. And as you loved my children then, I love your children now. Our roles have changed, perhaps, but not our devotion." She smiled._

_Ikuko nodded. It all made sense in a way. Having been their caretaker, obviously the queen would have known she loved them. And she could see the queen had worked in her life, even before the children were born, helping her as much as possible._

_"Why are you coming to me now?" she asked._

_The woman sighed, her eyes brimming with tears. "This is not known to the children. A block is over their memory. If I tell you all, can you promise not to speak of it to any but Kenji until I give you a sign?"_

_Ikuko frowned. She would do much to help this woman. She could feel a connection to her that wasn't unlike the bond she had shared with her twin. Nodding her head, she promised to keep the secret. "I won't say anything."_

_"Thank you." She settled deeper into her seat. "When Serenity was born, she came into the world screaming. I've always thought she didn't fit her name. I hope if the need for her to rule comes she will change that tradition. Perhaps take on the name Serenity only as the queen. She's much more Usagi than Serenity. Always leaping about before looking." She laughed._

_"Something happened during her delivery. A memory was stolen from me, and from everyone else who was there. A son was also born. The first-born son of the moon. His role was not to become the Keeper of Chronicles, but to take his father's Sea Crystal. Pontus' father had just passed. When a Crystal needs an heir it will make it happen."_

_"Usagi and Shingo never said anything about a younger brother," Ikuko murmured. "You said your memories of him were stolen. How do you know of him now?"_

_"Dreams. Only three days after Serenity's birth I had the first of them. If I am right it was the very night he was taken and, though a powerful memory enchantment was put over me, the Silver Crystal was trying to show me the truth. For many years I had the dream, usually on the night the moon would be most full in the skies of earth. When I knew things were going well for my daughter and son, I went to see the Priestess of Elysion. As you know there is always a priest and a priestess. The priest, with the golden horn, serves the golden crystal. The priestess, with the silver horn, serves the silver crystal."_

_Queen Serenity sighed and pulled a length of hair over her shoulder, fidgeting. Ikuko took notice. She was upset about what she was going to say. "I went to Elysion, taking only Athena with me. I had only spoken to her about my strange dreams. Pontus was gone and I was barely hanging on to life. Perhaps it was the right time for such a quest to begin. The Priestess helped me to unlock the memory of my son and his first three days of life. Athena, though she was mostly about wisdom, had a knowledge and understanding of battles and enemy logic. Her anger was like nothing I have ever seen before. She wanted to call the other Senshi and battle the mysterious shadow man who had taken my child, but I begged her to keep silent."_

_"That makes sense," Ikuko said. "If the kidnapper knew he might be caught he may have reacted badly and harmed the child."_

_"Exactly," Serenity said. "And so I made her promise to keep it a secret. She pledged herself to help me bring him home. And my search began. I tried many things. I used my Crystal, Wished, and so many other things before I finally found him. And then I walked into the dark palace of the shadow man and I took back my son. I banished the evil from our Solar System and took my boy, my Tranquility, home."_

_"Tranquility. That's a wonderful name," Ikuko said softly._

_"It suited him better than the name given his twin," Serenity said, laughing softly. "He was calm at his birth, though there had been trouble."_

_"What happened when you brought him home?" Ikuko asked._

_"There was to be a ball," Serenity said softly. "To celebrate his return." She paused then, looking sad._

_"And then the Solar System exploded into violence. The Shitennou were captured by Beryl and tortured. Serenity and Endymion took the Senshi and raced to free them, but there were innocents in their path, mindless under the control of Metalia. They were forced to turn back. They had just come up with another plan, a plan to strike within the fortress of ice where Metalia and Beryl were, but an attack came, and then another. One by one the settlements on other planets erupted into violence. And the Earth. The Kings of the four kingdoms were murdered, the high king was as well. And before I knew it there was an attack on the moon."_

_"How many days did the war last?" Ikuko asked. "It must have been awful."_

_"Days? No. After Serenity and Endymion returned the first attack happened within minutes. Within six hours the solar system had crumpled in on itself. I was facing a terrible monster, a perversion of humanity formed from the tortured souls of seven humans with extraordinary gifts. I knew that Serenity and Endymion had to escape. They were the last remaining hope. But I could not leave my own fight. My Senshi died, one by one. The daughters of the Outer Senshi came to me, thinking the Inner Senshi were with Serenity. But they were dead. Serenity and Endymion faced Beryl and Metalia alone. He died saving her, and she died to save everyone else in the solar system, and because the Soul-Bond tore at the moment of his death."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"If I died the Silver Crystal would have sought out Serenity. If Metalia controlled Serenity none could stand against her. Not anyone still alive in our Solar System."_

_"Usagi told me about the battle," Ikuko admitted. "But I never thought it would be so horrible."_

_"It was. My three children, my nephews, and everyone I held dear all died. But we were prepared. We had been given warning on the same day Serenity was introduced to the people. The Oracles of Earth, the Moon, and Venus all spoke. We prepared. I came to you and asked if you would share the Bond of Motherhood with me. You agreed and, eventually, when I could not find a suitable mother for Lugh, Haruki, you suggested your sister and her husband. The rulers, all of us, made a pact and it was sealed in Elysion."_

_"A pact?"_

_"Hai. We agreed that our spirits would not seek the cauldron of rebirth until Metalia's taint was gone from our Solar System and until all the children involved with the prophecy had been reborn. We thought we had covered all of them. I made my Final Wish and sent everyone ahead to the future. But when I made the Motherhood Bond with you I did not remember Tranquility. And until he is reborn we cannot rest. We cannot move on to our rebirths, some of which must happen soon."_

_"So Tranquility must be reborn?" Ikuko asked, feeling slightly nervous now._

_"Yes Ikuko. And I ask you to take on the burden for me once again."_

_"I can't have any more children" Ikuko whispered. "My insides were damaged in a car accident shortly after I had my second daughter. And then she died..." Ikuko trailed off, wiping away tears._

_"High King Endymion will heal you," the queen said. "There is one other who must be born as well. Twice she has failed to survive, but she must live to fulfill another prophecy. This time she will be given the New Moon Crystal, which my sister carried. She will eventually be a mother, to Dimande and Saphir."_

_"Who will you ask to have her?" Ikuko wondered._

_"I could give her to no one other than her own mother Ikuko. She is your daughter. Her spirit lingered in the Cauldron, waiting for you to be reborn, and then her heart failed. This time the New Moon Crystal will help her, heal her heart long before she is born and keep her healthy and strong to fulfill her destiny. And the spirit of Pluto has assured me she will live a long and healthy life and will eventually be reunited with her children."_

_Tears poured down Ikuko's cheeks._

_"You should know, my husband Pontus is even now speaking to your husband in his dreams. Kenji agrees to take on Tranquility so long as you are willing. If you agree the children will be born as twins."_

_Ikuko continued to weep. It was too much to hope. Could it possibly be true? She didn't know what to think. A chance to have not only her daughter, but another son. A chance to love two young ones and raise them, as she had for Usagi and Shingo. And it would help those who had watched and protected all of them finally move on._

_"If Kenji agrees, then so do I." Ikuko threw her arms around Queen Serenity._

_"Remember," the queen whispered and bent to kiss Ikuko's forehead. "Remember me."_

_Memories swept over Ikuko from her former life. Her marriage to Kenji. The loss of their daughter and their desire for more children. His plea to the queen to have her watch the children. Kenji training her with weapons to protect her charges. Foiling kidnapping and assassination attempts. Helping both Serenity and Tsukiyomi to take their first steps. Watching Serenity struggle with her responsibility to her people over her own need for happiness. The love she and Endymion had shared. Becoming a lady's maid just to stay at her side and keep her safe. Teaching Tsukiyomi how to hunt with a bow and arrow. Watching him fall in love. Her friendship with the woman who was even now holding her._

_"Serenity," Ikuko wept. "I remember."_

_"You will keep your memories. Remember, wait for the sign before you speak to any but Kenji about this."_

_"How will I know the sign?" Ikuko asked._

_"You will know. It's in your memories. Just trust that all will be well."_

_Ikuko sat up and swiped at her cheeks. "What must I do now?" she asked._

_"Simply wake. Your husband needs you. You have been healed and as I said, when a Crystal knows it's time has come, it won't be stopped. A warning however, a block was over your Soul-Bond, but as of this night it is gone. If you choose, you may reforge it, but remember the consequences."_

_"Hai," Ikuko whispered. "But I will take those consequences for my Kenji," she whispered._

_"Then wake," the queen whispered._

Ikuko opened her eyes as a soft, wet heat closed over her nipple. She heard Kenji groan in need and lifted her arms to run her fingers through his thick brown hair, pulling him closer. She needed him, now. If he didn't get inside her soon she would die.

Kenji was apparently under the same belief because seconds after she woke he speared into her, his mouth moving to her neck, and he clamped down in a gentle bite that made her insides quiver with need. Bright light surrounded them. Tones of Silver, Blue, Sea-foam Green, and a deep dark Black interspersed with glimmering lights, like the night sky. And Ikuko knew, without a doubt, that the Crystals that protected their children were infusing themselves into the Bond.

Kenji lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "Forever," he promised, just as he had so many times before. Music swelled around them, soft and sweet with strains of sadness and triumph. It was full of hope.

"Forever," she whispered back.

Locked inside her, he moved, in and out, the motion like the sea, calm but fierce. She thrust her hips to meet him, knowing just how to angle herself for the most enjoyment, the deepest penetration. Having shared so much with him, she knew exactly where to touch and what to do to rile him. She scratched her nails along his back, feeling the taut muscles as he pumped himself in and out of her.

"Kenji," she pleaded. "More."

Grinning down at her, he quickened his pace and deepened his strokes until she could feel every bit of him. Pulling up her knee, Ikuko moaned as he wrapped his elbow around it opening her further. Sweat was forming on his brow and the gentle breeze that was flowing around them felt wonderful. Kenji sat up then, lifting and angling her hips and his speed increased again as he stared down at her breasts, which shook with his movements.

A moment later she sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and rode him wildly to a finish, both of them screaming through their orgasms. Suddenly words were pouring from both their mouths, the ancient Soul-Bonding vow spoken as they reforged the tie. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

She could feel his seed inside her, trying to leak back out. Kenji shifted, laying her on her back, still connected with her. "Not enough," he murmured and within seconds she could feel him hardening again inside her. It made Ikuko think about their teenage years, when he'd been like this often. She giggled, knowing with the Crystals pushing them they probably wouldn't be finished for hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Forged in Fire

**Author's Note:** I am going to try and blend in more of the Inner Senshi with the Outer Senshi for this book. I really want to show the different dynamics of their friendships and how that impacts what happened in season three. A sort of what 'might have happened if...' scenario. Please let me know what you think.

**Reader's Note:** Alright, let me just remind you in case it's been a while... Enemies: Right now they have no idea what is going on with the Dead Moon Circus. They don't know who they are, or what they want. They've received warnings about another enemy, the Shadow Man, as well as the dream warning of Pharaoh 90 and his followers. Friends: While Ail and An are healed, there is still a lot for them to do to reclaim themselves and their lives. Fiore is blaming himself for nearly losing them and Mother. Ikuko has accepted the role of mother again. Ronnie is still reeling from what happened to her, and the others are just trying to recover and/or get some semblance of a normal life. Major Characters: Usagi's dreams have her worried about her mother and someone else, though she isn't sure her dreams were speaking of two different people. There are several among the Senshi who are pregnant and it has been making it even harder to hide their identities.

There are a lot of characters to follow now, so I plan to add them at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

**Shadows of Destruction:**  
**Search for the Holy Grail  
Chapter One  
Forged In Fire  
**

* * *

February 27  
Continued

* * *

Usagi snuggled close to Mamoru, her head tucked under his chin as he lay curled around her, her back to his chest. Big strong arms stood sentinel against the dark and Usagi thought it was perfect that he was with her. Yawning, she inched closer to him and closed her eyes, falling almost instantly into the void of sleep and slipping into a dream.

_"The talismans unlock the grail," a voice whispered in the darkness. "Take the talismans and unlock the grail. There will be destruction. Mistress 9 will rise from the ashes." _

_"Don't make me do this," a voice pleaded. She got the sense of a middle-aged man but couldn't see either of those who spoke. _

_"You must. We fulfilled our part of the bargain. She lives and breathes because of us! Now it is time to do your part. Send out my Daimons. Find the talismans. I want that grail." _

_The other voice screamed, as though in deep pain, making Usagi shudder. _

_The darkness faded and Usagi found herself sitting on a bench in the park. A very familiar bench. The one she and Mamoru often sat on, looking out over a little stream, and a small bridge. The very bridge where the group of heroes had once faced a portal into the Negaverse and stepped through. She looked to the right and left and saw no one. _

_"Why am I here?" she asked aloud. _

_"You are a dreamer," came a soft voice. It was one she recognized. Maboroshi. "It is part of who you are. Some dreams tell you true things." _

_"Is this one of those dreams?" Usagi asked. _

_"Yes." _

_Usagi searched the park and saw no one, then slumped in her seat. It would have been nice to see the priestess. Then someone sat beside her, turning, she stared in surprise. "You're..." she couldn't take her eyes off the little girl with black hair and silvery eyes. _

_"Hai. I'm coming back," the little one said. "Mommy needs me." _

_"I know," Usagi whispered. "We all do." _

_The girl shook her head. "Mommy needs you too." _

_"Hai." _

_"She's going to be scared. Sad and scared. Will you help her?" _

_"Always," Usagi promised. She reached for the little girl but she faded away like mist. _

_Standing up, she stormed to the edge of the little stream. Why had she seen her sister? She'd been older somehow. Her sister had only been about nine months old when she'd died, but Usagi knew her. She swiped away a tear. What did she mean she was coming back? Was she going to be born again? Nothing made sense. _

_"It will be alright, you know," a boy said. _

_Usagi spun around. There was a boy there with hair that was pale, like hers had been in her last life, with seafoam green tips. His eyes were edged in silver but the irises mimicked the sea. A smile covered his face. For just a moment she thought she recognized him, but the memory fled from her. _

_"Who are you?" she asked. _

_The boy smirked. "I am coming soon," he laughed. "Don't worry, you'll all grow to love me." _

_"Who?" Usagi tried again. She felt like she almost knew who he was. _

_"I wanted to warn you," he said, looking serious now. _

_"About what?" _

_"Don't let the Shadow Man come near Mother." _

Usagi shifted and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Mamoru rolled over and threw his arm over her, nuzzling against her neck. His snores were quiet and calming. There was no reason her heart should be pounding. What had that warning been about her mother? Nothing made sense anymore. The girl had said her mother needed her too. Who was the Shadow Man? Was her mother in danger?

"Hotaru," Usagi whispered.

Very carefully she extricated herself from Mamoru's embrace and moved out into the living room. As soon as she was there she pulled up her communicator and used the feature that had been installed after Dimande had taken her. She pressed the button for Saturn. A holographic map appeared and she could see the indicator for Saturn very close to two other lights. Those for Uranus and Neptune. So Hotaru was safe with them.

Usagi slumped in relief. She hadn't given nearly as much thought to Hotaru's father as she should have. The girl was in danger from him, but no one had really focused on that. As of that moment it would have to change.

She pressed the call button for Uranus.

"Lo?" came the groggy response. Haruka's face appeared in the screen, but her eyes were mostly closed and she looked exhausted.

"Haruka? It's Usagi."

"Koneko? What are you doing up? Is a Cardian...?" she smacked her lips together several times and sat up trying to keep her eyes wide open. Usagi giggled.

"There's no Cardian. Those have been taken care of, remember?"

"Yeah. Uh huh. What's going on?"

"I had a dream. Well, a couple of them I think. But one of them was a warning. I'm pretty sure Hotaru would be in danger if she's allowed to go back home. She can't go near that school. Remember what she told us about the wires and everything falling out of her arms and legs when she transformed the first time?"

"Hai." Haruka seemed much more alert now.

"I dreamed that her father was begging someone not to do something to her. I heard the name Mistress 9, though I don't know what it means."

"We can all switch schools in the morning," Haruka said, getting out of the bed. Usagi could see the ceiling behind her as the young woman walked out of the room and down the hall. She peeped in on Hotaru. "She's been staying with us more and more. There are people at the school who terrify her."

"Then lets do that. She should be happy enough with Shingo in her class. They're good friends now. I hate that she's been bullied."

"She doesn't get bullied anymore. Not once I got hold of those freaks. Anyways, it's three in the morning. You should get back to sleep. I'll put up a sensor for tonight and tomorrow Michi and I can set up shifts to keep an eye on her. I would feel better if we weren't so far away from all of you."

"Maybe we should buy that property," Usagi sighed. "I don't really want to move, but we've got so many who have no where else to go."

"That can wait until tomorrow Koneko. You need rest. Go back to bed."

Usagi sighed. "Fine. Let me know if you have any trouble registering her." After Haruka agreed she disconnected from the communication and went down the hallway. She needed to check on her mother and on Ronnie, just to be safe.

Ronnie was muttering and moaning in her sleep. Usagi wished she hadn't gone through something so horrible and sent out a Heart Wish to Elysion for pleasant dreams for the other girl for the rest of the night. She smiled at the almost immediate giggle she heard coming from the sleeping teen.

The next door over Usagi lifted her hand to knock but paused when she heard her parents both groaning. Grinning she backed away. Apparently her mother was safe for the moment. She covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

Within the space of a few minutes she had gone to the bathroom, washed her hands, and climbed back into bed. Mamoru woke long enough to pull her against him and wrap both arms around her, trapping her in his embrace. She giggled again, snuggled close, and fell asleep.

* * *

Mamoru and Kunzite were pouring over papers in the dining room when the sight of General Inoue's picture on the television caught his eye. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

The male anchor was speaking, and Mamoru felt a mixture of shock, sadness, and relief at what he heard.

"We have breaking news. Yesterday General Inoue Shiro, who was recently involved in an attempt to kidnap Sailor Mercury, died during what is being called a 'training accident'. He received visits from both the Emperor and the Prime Minister in the last few days, though the meetings weren't recorded. Apparently one of the recruits in his training class shot the general in the chest and again in the head. It isn't known what set the recruit over the edge, but reports indicate he pulled out his weapon and began firing with no warning. General Inoue is said to have leapt in the way of a younger man, Private Akiyama who said he showed 'great heroism at the time of his death' and that he wishes the man be remembered for that instead of his misguided attempts."

The female anchor took over. "In other news there have been scattered reports of what some are calling 'the invisible man.'"

Mamoru shut off the television and turned to Kunzite. "What do you think of that?" he asked.

Kunzite frowned. "I doubt it was a training accident," he said, shrugging. "You don't mind if Mina and I take a night off this week, do you?"

"Not at all," Mamoru said, lifting an eyebrow in question. "What's the occasion?"

Kunzite looked both ways, but they both knew Minako and Usagi were closeted with Ronnie, who hadn't been very inclined to leave her room since the night before.

"Alright, you have to keep this a secret. There are certain things Minako wants to accomplish before responsibilities overwhelm her, and especially before she has children. Well, I got her an audition for Asia's Got Talent."

"You told her though, right? You can't spring it on her at the last minute."

"I won't wait until the last minute. I was thinking I would tell her the night before. Maybe in a hotel over a nice dinner."

"Just be careful not to pressure her," Mamoru suggested. "Or if you do pressure her, offer enough to make it worth her while," he added, grinning now.

Kunzite chuckled, understanding Mamoru's meaning.

* * *

Ail, An, and Fiore settled into the grass across from Usagi and Mamoru, who had come to visit them. An was feeling incredibly embarrassed about what she had done. She had no excuse, as Fiore had. No alien creature had tried to control her mind. She'd grown petty and cruel all on her own, and she didn't know how to even begin apologizing for that. What did a person say to someone who healed their Mother even after An had attacked her own? How could Usagi ever forgive her?

"Hi," Usagi said, her voice very soft. She was biting her lip and looked nervous, though An couldn't understand why. "There is a lot we need to talk about," she continued. "For one, I forgive both of you, just like I forgave Fiore. It was a little harder for me, but I think maybe you were dealing with some really traumatic things and let them change you. Maybe it was a way to protect yourself. I don't know. I just know that I am wiping the slate clean. It's like we're just meeting. Is that okay?"

"Hai," Ail said instantly.

An wasn't so sure that was the best idea. If they didn't face what they had done, how would they learn from it? She rocked forward and looked at Usagi. "I don't want a clean slate," she admitted. "I mean, I do want to be forgiven, and I thank you for that. But," she wasn't sure how to say what she was thinking. "I guess what I really want is a chance to make it right. To make it better."

Usagi sighed and nodded her head frantically. "I have some ideas on that," she said. "But there are a couple things you need to know first. We've erased you from the memories of everyone at the school except a few people who know our secret."

"Why?" Ail asked, sounding curious.

"Because Mother said you three are mate and co-mates. Um. On Earth siblings shouldn't be together. I guess even though she's your mother its not like you're really brothers and sisters though. You're all genetically different. But it would be a hard life for you if people thought you were dating your brother."

"Oh." It was the only thing she could think of.

"You've been re-registered with my father listed as your guardian. All three of you have different family names now, but your names will remain the same. Natsume, Seijoru, and Tomatsu." She bit her lip again. "And we have a request."

"Anything," Fiore said, before the others could answer.

"You've already been added Fiore," Mamoru said, speaking for the first time.

"We were hoping you and Mother would consent to join the Soul-Link. It's done using the Crystals we carry and it links all of us together. So one of us can't be turned against the others. Like if someone were to kidnap me, they couldn't turn me evil unless they turned every other person who was part of the link at the exact same moment. And since we have aliens and normal humans in the link, I doubt that would even be possible."

:I would join: Mother said from her place above them.

"Hai. I would too," An said.

"Hai." Ail smiled.

"If you are willing, we want you to join us. You said you want a chance to try and make it right. You can do that by protecting the people of this planet. You don't have to. None of us will push you to do it if you don't want to. There are other ways to make things right, but it's just what I feel is best."

"You would let us join you?" Ail asked.

"We would be honored," Mamoru said.

"And we also have a bit of a surprise," Usagi added, grinning. "Grandfather Hino said we could build you a little house."

* * *

Usagi was starting to get worried. Biting her lip, she paced back and forth in front of her parent's door. The room they shared in Mamoru's apartment wasn't soundproofed, but she rarely heard any noises coming from the door anymore. Still, they hadn't yet reappeared. She didn't understand it. They should have been out hours and hours before.

She caught sight of Mamoru, who was shaking his head and chuckling at her. She paced towards him, glaring. "What is so funny?" she hissed at him.

"Usako," Mamoru said, snatching her around her rather swollen waist, "I doubt there is anything to worry about. Haruki said a Bond is forming. That's enough for me."

She stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder. "I heard that for myself last night," she admitted. "But it didn't take this long for us."

Mamoru nuzzled her neck. "Ours was rather beautiful though. Who knows, maybe there is something else going on."

She sniffed. Of course there was. Why else would she have seen what could only have been her sister? Sighing, she leaned back against him and decided to wait. Eventually her parents would finish and leave the stupid bedroom.

"How was Ronnie doing when you talked to her?" he asked.

"A little better. I helped her have pleasant dreams after I woke up last night, but I don't know what else she needs. Maybe Officer Sato can get through to her. She's a tough woman. I bet she could take her partner down in a fair fight."

"She could," Mamoru agreed. "Of course if the pressure was on I don't think she'd fight fair. I like her. She reminds me a lot of the Queen of the Dark of the Moon. Ronnie needs people like that right now."

"I think she also needs to see couples who don't hurt each other," Usagi added.

"What she really needs," Ronnie said, coming out of her room, "is a lot of chocolate ice cream and to binge watch those movies you and Minako were raving about."

"Movie night!" Usagi cheered. "I'm calling the girls!" She hugged Ronnie. "Right after our friends leave we can pop a bunch of popcorn and anyone who wants to join can watch with us."

"What movies?" Mamoru asked, looking worried.

"We told her about The Hunger Games," Usagi said, grinning. "Powerful girl who becomes a hero even though she doesn't want to be. A symbol for a whole bunch of people. And she manages to win somehow even though she's lost nearly everything by the end." Usagi swiped a tear. "I thought about her, when you went missing."

"I find it amazing how movies and books can inspire us so much," Ronnie said. "I remember seeing Wonder Woman, the new remake of it, and just crying my eyes out. I think they were in love."

"Oh, have you ever seen Tomb Raider?"

"Yes," squealed Ronnie.

* * *

**Serious Trigger Warning for the following section  
Teen Dating Violence  
**

"Do I have to do this?" Ronnie asked, feeling nervous. She looked over at Usagi, who was sitting next to her, holding her hand. The officers would be there any minute and she was growing more anxious as the moments ticked past.

"Of course not, but I do suggest it. Ronnie he hurt you. Badly. If somehow he were to find you again, he might try to do worse. And he might try to hurt other people. I can only tell you what I would do. But I'm not you, and like I said we wont make you do anything you aren't comfortable with." Usagi squeezed her fingers gently. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you. We all will."

Relieved, Ronnie slumped a bit in her seat. She bit her lip, trying to decide whether it was fear holding her back or some instinct she didn't understand. But these officers were safe. They would help her, wouldn't they?

A knock sounded on the door and Ronnie started, jumping slightly in her seat. Mamoru hurried to open it and ushered in two officers. The man was tall and looked like a very laid-back person. The woman was short and if Ronnie had to guess she probably didn't take crap from anyone, no matter who they were. The woman approached her and handed over a business card.

"I'm officer Sato," she said, her voice serious. "This is Takahashi. We've done cases like this before so we know what we're doing."

Ronnie only nodded as they settled into the couch where she had sat so long the day before. She wasn't really sure where to start or what to say. Peeking over at Usagi she only got an encouraging smile. What she needed was for someone to tell her what came next.

Rubeus appeared from the kitchen and moved quickly to the couch. He sat next to her on the sofa and leaned close to her ear. "What do you want to have happen to him?" he asked.

"I don't want him to hurt anyone else." It was the only thing she could really think of yet."

"Then tell the officers what you know, start from the beginning and keep it simple. They can gather more details afterwards by asking questions." Rubeus rubbed her back and smiled at her. "You can do this."

Nodding, she turned to the officers. "I started dating James Rynak nearly eight months ago. At first he was sweet and romantic. He said things like no one could ever love me like he did, and I thought it was romantic. It was months before he started getting possessive and controlling. Around that time I found out he was cheating on me with another girl in my class. I was really upset, so I broke up with him."

She sighed. Her hands were shaking. Usagi still held one and Rubeus had grabbed the other. She felt safe with them, but still nervous, and it was all so hard to talk about. "He tried to get me back. I held out for weeks, but then he said if he didn't get me back he would kill himself. I think I felt guilty and I know I felt pressured, but I didnt know what to do, so I took him back." She felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed on. "A couple months ago a boy in our class asked me on a date. I said no, but James didn't care. He called me a slut and told me I was begging for it, that I would give it to anyone. I told him I wasn't, that I was still a virgin." She sobbed.

"Once he was sure I was a virgin it seemed to change his mind and made him think I was too weak, helpless, and stupid to think for myself. Maybe I should have argued with him, but I didn't want there to be any problems. And then the hitting started. If I didn't do things his way or do them quickly enough, he would smack me. Then one day my dad drove past as he hit me and he banned James from our house and told me I wasn't allowed to see him anymore. I thought he would punch him on the spot, but he just got me in the car and drove away."

She was panting now, and speaking a bit too quickly, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "James didn't accept their decision. I tried breaking up with him afterwards and he just said we weren't breaking up and that was that. But he got more and more jealous. I had to hand him my phone every day so he could check through it, and he warned all the other students away from me. He even freaked a few days ago when one of my teachers talked to me."

Her chest hurt with her rapid breathing, but Ronnie knew she had to get it out. "Yesterday he stated saying I was leaving him. I hadn't tried to leave. I hadn't even made a decision on my own in weeks. I told him I wasn't but he started saying how he was going to show everyone I belonged to him. He locked me to the metal rails on the bed and grabbed a blowtorch and a branding iron." She heard Officer Sato gasp, but hurried on. "He was right there, about to burn me, but the brand sort of twisted in his hand and burned him instead. And then I was free and I was trying to run, but he grabbed me by the hair and stopped me. Something crashed into him and I took off down the stairs and made it outside. And then Rubeus found me and brought me here." She let out a panting breath.

"You're so brave," Rubeus whispered. "That took a lot of courage."

"That did take courage," Officer Sato murmured. "I have questions, but I think you could use a little break. It will give me a minute to finish writing this down."

Rubeus tugged on her hand and nodded his head toward the balcony. Ronnie nodded and followed him out. She felt safe with him. And stronger. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hai. I think so," Ronnie told him.

"Is there anything that would help? Something from your own room? Maybe a sweater or a blanket?"

She shook her head. "I don't need anything. I'm too afraid he would be there if I went back. My parents are out of town for a few days and there's every chance he could break in."

"I just want you to remember something," Rubeus said. "I think Usagi told you this already, but I want you to hear it again. None of what he did is on you. You didn't make him act that way and it isn't your fault, no matter what he said to you. You have the right to talk to whoever you want and be friends with whoever you want. And you didn't deserve to be treated so badly."

Ronnie sighed in relief. For a moment she'd thought he was about to confess his undying love of something equally crazy. After that soulmate thing she'd heard yesterday she was sure that was what all of them thought. But Ronnie wasn't ready to date. She was hardly ready to be friends.

Rubeus chuckled and she realized she'd blurted all that out. Cheeks pink with embarrassment she rested her arms on the railing and hid her face in them. "Ugh!" she groaned.

"It's actually really okay," Rubeus said. "It's only been a few days since I was sort of rescued myself. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm starting from the ground up. And I bet everything you've just gone through had a major impact too. I like the thought of being friends though."

"Me too," Ronnie admitted, peeking at him. He had mimicked her posture but his head was turned towards her. She thought it was sort of sweet. "Friends I can handle. But I might not be very good at it anymore. James stopped me from seeing my friends a while ago."

Rubeus gave her a sad smile. "I suppose you could try to reconnect with them. And I'm sure the others here wouldn't mind being your friend. Although," he coughed. "Apparently some of us have to leave for a while."

"Where to?" Ronnie asked, curious.

"I don't know. But we have to go or we risk messing with time, which is NOT something you want to do. We were told something about going with the stars. I don't understand, but the Oracle was right about you, so I will just trust that there is an answer."

Ronnie wondered about the Oracle. The girls had told her that he'd given Rubeus a prophecy about her, and she thought that might have been what he was muttering when he rescued her. She wondered how often prophecies were given, and what it was like to hear one.

* * *

"Moshi moshi," Usagi said, already knowing it was Naru on the other line. She was the only friend who really ever called her on the phone anymore.

"Usagi-chan! I have really exciting news!"

"What's up?" Usagi asked, propping the phone under her chin as she folded laundry.

"My mother has a date!" Naru shouted. "She's actually said yes to someone!"

Usagi dropped the underwear she was folding, and the phone clattered to the floor. Osaka Nozomi hadn't dated even once since Naru's father had passed away. She claimed she could never love anyone but him and had turned down anyone who had asked her. It had been nearly ten years since his death. Suddenly realizing Naru was calling her name through the phone, and that she had dropped it, she bent and retrieved the handset.

"Wow," she breathed when she put it back to her ear. "I cannot believe it!"

Naru giggled. "Me either! I am just so amazed she said yes. It was a customer who asked her. She's going out with him next Saturday. I just could not believe it."

"This is incredible."

"I can't wait to help her get ready. I'm so excited."

Usagi laughed. She was excited too. "Tell her I hope everything goes well and that she's happy."

"I will. Hey, I have to go, I want to call Umino and tell him."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Usagi said, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to talk to her mother. Glancing down the hallway she saw her parent's door still hadn't opened. She shook her head. 'Parents,' she thought, 'no self-control.'

* * *

Sailor Saturn sighed. Perched in the shadows of the roof, she stared down. The Mugen academy, sixty floors of oppressive dark energy and hostile students, lay in the center of three residential towers. She was hidden on one of those towers looking down. Soon her father should be exiting his office in the basement and going to the large underground garage. If things went as they had been the past few nights, she would soon see him drive out of the garage and turn towards the home they'd once shared with her mother.

Her heart clenched. She hardly remembered her mother. Mostly the sound of her voice as she sang sweet songs and read stories. She sighed, leaning forward to rest her chin on her knee. It was hard, knowing there was something wrong but unable to fix it. She technically still lived in the tower, still attended school there. But it wasn't her home anymore. Haruka and Michiru had sat down with her that morning and explained that it wasn't safe to go back.

She hadn't told anyone about her light night visits to see her father from afar. She never saw him during the day and sometimes she got the feeling he was ignoring her to keep her safe. Sometimes there was a different look in his eyes. A look from a stranger. A very scary stranger. She missed her father. The way he used to be, before her mother had died.

"What are you doing here?" Blue Moon Knight appeared at her side, startling her.

"How did you...?" Saturn was surprised to see him there.

He sighed. "I've listened to Mamoru describe the link he had with Usagi a million times. I felt you transform, but nothing came over the communicator. This is the fourth night you've done this. I just want to know why."

"Because I miss him," Saturn explained.

Blue Moon Knight knelt next to her on the rough surface on the roof. "I guess I can understand, but after Usagi's dream I feel really weird about you coming out here alone. Do you mind letting me come with you?"

Blushing, she merely nodded. He made her feel so special and safe. She'd never felt that way before, and she liked it. They were best friends, and she knew someday there would be something more between them. Maybe she should have felt pressured or upset by already knowing her future, but instead she found it comforting. Shingo loved her, and always would. His friendship meant something to her. "Hai. You can come with me," she finally answered.

Settling closer to him, Saturn looked up at the night sky. "I feel like everything is about to change," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's (very worried) Soapbox Rant:**

If you are a fanfiction writer then chances are at some point you will receive a request. This could range from adding a character to a story already in progress to an entirely new fiction, perhaps within a different series. Some requests really make you think, or they challenge you in some way. I actually really enjoy working on request stories and have done dozens of them and often have those same requesters ask for other stories later. I can't always get to them immediately. I have to be inspired.

Well, it works that way for a lot of us. Very recently I had someone message me about a request. Except they had already asked two others who weren't 'working fast enough' for the requester. At this point in the conversation I got a little frustrated. When I found out the person who had agreed was in my group of fellow writers I asked her about it. It came out that he had been pressuring several others in our group (I think we have about fifteen in total). After several messages back and forth many of us decided to block the individual because he was saying and doing things that made us uncomfortable. Using pet names for us, pressuring us to write scenes we weren't comfortable with, and pushing us to do the work instantly instead of recognizing we were real people with actual lives.

Problem over, right?

Wrong. Unfortunately we could only block this person from our own profiles, not those of other writers. And without a way to warn every other Sailor Moon author, we were unaware that he had been pressuring others. We should have known, right? People don't always give up just because they're told no. Sometimes they put the pressure on other writers, or just change their name and do it all over again in a different way.

We discovered last night that a young writer took up his M requested story. I am not mentioning names because that would be unfair to the writer. I will say this… if you were pressured like us, and you are reading this note, we support you. In no way shape or form are we upset with you. We will be there to back you up whatever you decide to do with the story in question. If you chose to keep writing and need advice or help, we are there. If you chose not to write the story and want help saying no, again, we are there. We just don't want you to feel pressured (if you are) into doing anything. Feel free to reach out to us if you are uncomfortable and we will have your back.

But I want EVERY fanfiction writer to know three things. All of you listen up!  
1) You are not REQUIRED to do requested stories.  
2) If you chose to do a requested story, it should be done your way, with your own unique flare. You are not a ghostwriter. You are an individual. Let yourself shine.  
3) You are allowed to change your mind at any time. If you feel pushed or pressure to do anything that makes you feel forced or uncomfortable, put the brakes on.

You can contact me for help if you don't know where else to turn and I will find a way to help. I also have a rather large group of incredible fanfiction writers who love to support each other I can call on for advice. You aren't alone.

I've said my piece and I really hope all of you are listening. No matter what, we should be supporting each other. Writing is not like breathing. It doesn't come naturally and it often takes a LOT of work. You do you. Don't fall into line because someone tells you to.

* * *

**The Legacy of Dark Endymion Character Guide**

* * *

**Main Characters:**  
Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon) & Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)  
Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury) & Sasake Zoicite (South Knight)  
Hino Rei (Sailor Mars) & Sasake Jadeite (West Knight)  
Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter) & Yoshida Nephrite (East Knight)  
Aino Minako (Sailor Venus) & Ine Kunzite (North Knight)  
Kaiou Michiru (Sailor Neptune) & Ten'ou Haruka (Sailor Uranus)  
Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) & Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) & Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)  
Paden Maclean (Animalis Knight) & Furuhata Unazuki  
Kaji Agate (Pure Light Knight) & Ayakashi Koan  
Bane Jameson (New Life Knight) & Ayakashi Calaveras  
Ayakashi Berthier & ? (It's a surprise)  
Ayakashi Petz & Gem Saphir  
Gem Rubeus & Ronnie (to be saved)  
Ayakashi Esmeraude & Prince Gem Dimande  
Fiore (*Tomatsu) - Future mate of An and Co-mate of Ail  
Ail (Seijoru)  
An (Natsume)  
Veronica Hartman - Ronnie (Pegasia Warrior)

**Children**  
Chiba Usagi - Chibi Usa (Chibi Moon) & Helios  
Chiba Mamoru Jr. - Chibi Mamo (Chibi Kamen) & Miyamoto Yuzuki (Far Moon Warrior)  
Kaneko Takeo (Golden Warrior) & Chiba Tentomushi (Sailor Ladybug)  
Kazuo Heliodor (Sailor Sunrise)  
Kazuo Chiyoko (Time Daughter)

**Supporting/Altered Characters**  
Furuhata Motoki & Nishimura Reika  
Osaka Naru & Umino Guiro

**In Need of Saving/Healing  
**Germatoid (Dr. Tomoe Souichi)  
Kaolinite  
Witches 5 - Eudial; Mimete; Viluy; Tellu; Cyprene

**Characters to be Rescued**  
De'Shaun Allen (Metallurgy Knight)

**Characters in Crystal**  
Beryl

**In Elysion:**  
Yume - The Priest  
Maboroshi - The Priestess  
Helios - Future priest  
Wala - Future Priestess  
Áine - Future Priestess  
Ayumu - Former Priest

**Supporting Characters **(* means created character)  
Furuhata Motoki & Nishimura Reika  
Osaka Naru & Umino Guiro  
Tsukino Ikuko & Tsukino Kenji -Usagi's parents  
Grandfather Hino - Runs Hikawah Shrine, Rei's Grandfather  
Mizuno Saeko - Ami's Mother, doctor  
Osaka Nozomi - Naru's mother  
*Osaka Mayumi - Mamoru's Favorite Teacher  
Haruna Sakurada - Usagi's favorite teacher  
*James Rynak - Jerk who hurts Ronnie  
*Kobayashi Akio - Lawyer  
*Judge Saichirou - Judge and family friend of the Tsukino's  
*Officer Takahashi - Male cop; promises to keep secret  
*Officer Sato - Female cop; promises to keep secret  
*Aoto - Sailor Senshi Hour Host  
*Yuna - Sailor Senshi Hour Host  
*Miyu - Sailor Senshi Hour Host  
*Yodu - Punk kid who feels entitled… rich  
*Bradley - American Transfer student  
*Lily - American Transfer Student  
*Yukio - Classmate and gamer  
Ittou Asanuma - Friend of Makoto, sci-fi buff, Idolizes Mamoru  
* General Inoue  
*Airman First Class Timmons (US Air Force)  
*Major Elizabeth Stephenson (US Air Force)  
*Master Gunnery Sargent James Billings (US Marines)  
*Japanese Prime Minister (Name not given)  
*Emperor (Name not given)

**Animal Guardians/Guides **(* means created character)  
Luna - Usagi's Guardian/Guide - Cat from Mau  
Artemis - Minako's Guardian/Guide - Cat from Mau  
Diana - Chibi-Usa's Guardian/Guide - Daughter of Luna & Artemis  
*Manno - Chibi-Mamo's Guardian/Guide - Son of Luna & Artemis

**Enemies that cannot be saved  
**Metalia  
Wiseman  
Pharaoh 90  
Shadowman


	3. Chapter 2: Stirrings

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry this update took so long. I have a ton of projects on my plate all at once, which is my own fault. But I want to reassure you, I will not abandon any of my stories. They may take another year or two to finish (cause I can't stop adding more stories to them) but they will be finished. I hope all of you are doing well as we come out of quarantine. Stay safe and healthy, and happy reading!  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
~ Tori

* * *

**Shadows of Destruction:**  
**Search for the Holy Grail**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Stirrings**

* * *

As the sun rose on the third day after Ikuko's dream, it found a sleeping couple wrapped in their bedding and each other. Ikuko leaned on her elbow, her hand resting on Kenji's chest, playing with the short curly hair usually hidden by his work shirts. As far as she could recall, neither she nor Kenji had ever spent so long in bed, even in the first days of their marriage.

The Soul-Bond was partially responsible, she knew. Every time one of them felt the stirrings of lust it transferred to the other, doubling and returning until neither could think of anything other than being connected. Of course, there was also the drive to conceive two children. She could feel Kenji's breath moving the tiny hairs at the edge of her forehead. His breathing was still slightly heavy from their latest lovemaking and she could feel a sheen of sweat coating her back.

"How do you think Shingo and Usagi will react to the news?" Kenji asked, pulling her from her reverie.

Ikuko laughed. "I have no earthly idea," she admitted.

"Do you think they know? About the Soul-Bond?"

"Hai." Ikuko grinned at him. "Usagi once told me she could hear the songs of the Soul-Bonds from all the others."

"That's sort of weird isn't it?" Kenji asked, frowning. "Shouldn't it be more private?"

Ikuko shook her head. "You have your memories now," she reminded him. "That sort of thing was always known. Marriages among the royals were highly celebrated and often their subjects danced in the streets when their ruler's Bond-Song rang out. Even among those who were not rulers, family and friends often kept vigil during the Bonding and a priest was always there during the first moments to make sure the marriage was consummated and that neither was harmed in the initial moments."

With a small sigh, Kenji pushed himself upright, pulling her with him. "I know," he muttered. "It just feels different when it's your children who hear it."

"That I will agree with," Ikuko said, laughing again. "At least we know they'll be happy for us."

"You don't think they'll be jealous about the babies do you?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm rather sure Usagi already has some idea, and Shingo is nearly as grown and so focused on Hotaru he doesn't need us as much anymore. I think they will be excited and happy."

"I just wish we'd had a chance to talk to them before we got... crazy," Kenji blushed slightly. Ikuko couldn't help grinning at him. "It's been days. They must have been worried."

"Maybe a little."

"Did you feel it?" Kenji asked, blushing even brighter.

"I did," she admitted. "Both of them. I was starting to wonder how long it would take," she added, slightly grumpy. Their son had been conceived that first night, but their daughter not until that morning. It hadn't been until after she felt life stirring that the passion had ebbed enough for them to calm themselves. She was excited though, about the pregnancy, and about the future. Their daughter would finally have a chance to live. But what part she would play in any of the prophecies Ikuko didn't know.

"Don't worry," Kenji said, picking up on her distress. "Usagi and Mamoru will help us protect the babies."

"There are other things to worry about," Ikuko reminded him.

"Well, we can't really do anything about that here in bed, now can we?" Kenji asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Nope," she answered, giggling now as he tickled her sensitive skin.

"Although," Kenji said, pulling her into his lap, "another hour wouldn't hurt." He bent his head and kissed her with so much fire and passion Ikuko felt she would spontaneously combust.

* * *

Usagi was sitting in the living room with her IV drip in her arm, using the computer to attend class. Naru sat next to her, chattering excitedly about her mother's upcoming date. It was late in the morning and Usagi was more worried than ever, but she tried to give her best friend the attention she deserved.

"I mean, she said he was persistent, but that's going above and beyond right?"

"Hmm?" Usagi asked, a little lost.

"Still worried about your folks? They'll be alright. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Naru," Usagi murmured, leaning against her in a loose hug. "Now, tell me again, what did he do?"

"Mom said he asked her two weeks ago. She said no, like always, but he just kept coming back and asking, telling her just how beautiful she was and all sorts of things. When she still didn't go out with her he had flowers sent to the store. A lot of flowers. And a note, asking for one date. She didn't answer. So he sent more, every day until she agreed to a date."

"That's very pushy," Usagi murmured.

"I think it's romantic."

"Maybe," Usagi agreed. "But if he wouldn't take no for an answer on a date, what will he be like later?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I should have, given what Ronnie went through. And you."

"Very different," Usagi reassured her. "But maybe we should put a tracking device on her with an alarm. She can just press it if she needs us and we can get to her fast."

"You would do that?" Naru asked, sniffling.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Naru, she's as much my mom as yours. Just like my mother is as much yours as mine. I've known her since I was six years old. I'd do anything for her."

"She doesn't really understand the Senshi stuff," Naru cautioned.

Usagi frowned. "You should probably keep that part secret, for now. But, let her know we can track her down. Just tell her Sailor Moon said you were a danger magnet and gave it to you and beg her to wear it. And you are, you know. Total danger magnet."

Naru snorted. "Let's just hope it doesn't run in the family."

"That what doesn't run in the family?" Ikuko asked, standing in the doorway.

Squealing, Usagi stood and hurried to her mother, barely remembering to grab the IV bag in time. "Mommy!" she yelled, wrapping her mother in a huge hug. The moment she touched her mother, Usagi gasped and nearly fell to her knees. She stared into her mother's eyes for a long moment and started to cry. "It's true. You're pregnant!"

"What?" Ikuko asked, startled. "How did you know?"

Laughter filled the room as Usagi sat on the couch, pulling her mother down next to her. "I had a dream. Okay, to be honest, I've had several. But when my little sister came to tell me she was coming back, I listened. The boy though. I knew him, but I didn't, if that makes sense."

"It does," Ikuko told her.

"You know who he is?" Usagi asked.

"I do, but I promised not to say anything until I receive a signal, which I will apparently know when it comes. That's all I can say."

Usagi sniffled. "You're going to have twins," she murmured. "Oh my goodness," she added, shocked, "my babies will be older than yours!" She frowned then. "It is safe for you? I assume it was King Endymion, or perhaps King Pontus, my former father, who healed you. You are safe right?"

"I am."

"She will be fine Usagi-chan," Kenji said, entering the room. "And so will the babies."

Naru was staring at all of them like they'd grown extra heads. "Wait a second. Are you telling me your mother, who couldn't have kids after that accident, is somehow now pregnant with twins? Ikuko-mama, that's wonderful. And terrifying," she added, hugging her hard.

Ikuko laughed. "It is terrifying," she agreed. "I'm nearly forty years old."

"You're thirty-seven mom," Usagi argued. "Still young enough. Some people don't even start their families until they hit their thirties."

"It's weird to start over," Kenji said, smiling at Usagi as he poured a cup of coffee. "Good, but weird."

"You can say that again," Ikuko murmured, then held a hand up to stop him from doing just that.

"You want to know what's really weird?" Usagi asked. When both her parents were looking her in the eye, Usagi announced, "Osako Nozomi has a date!"

"What?" both her parents asked, wide-eyed.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka sat on the roof, using the chaise lounge Mamoru had gotten for Usagi to relax in the late afternoon sun. Haruka was worried about Hotaru, and needed someone other than Michiru to talk to. Michiru thought Haruka was overreacting, but she had seen the girl sneak back into her room the night before and it drove her to a near panic.

"Shingo was with her," Haruka said, "but Usagi said she was near the school. I asked her about it."

"What did she say?" Makoto asked, running a strand of hair around her finger.

"That she wanted a glimpse of her father. I guess Shingo can feel her transform. He paid attention to Mamoru apparently. So when he felt her transform, but no monster appeared, he got worried and followed her."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Maybe. I just wish she'd come to us. I would have gone with her."

Makoto sighed. "Look, I'm not taking her side or anything," she said, "but I would give just about anything for one more glimpse of my parents. Ru already lost her mother. Her father is acting strange and is dangerous, but in her mind, he's still her father. She loves him."

"I know," Haruka said, launching herself up so she could pace from one end of the roof to the other. "I know that, but it doesn't make me less worried. Or scared. I can't lose her now."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Usagi's visions?"

"Maybe?" even to her own ears it sounded like a question. "I don't know what to think anymore. And then there's the other thing on the news. Did you hear mention of this invisible man, or shadow man?"

"I did!" Makoto said excitedly. "No one else seemed to notice it, but I've heard him mentioned several times now. He's appeared in the shadows, telling people what to do. They don't want to listen but can't stop themselves. It's kind of freaky actually."

"It is. We need to figure out who this guy is. What if he could affect one of us like that?"

"I don't think he can," Makoto argued. "Not with the Soul-Link."

Haruka shook her head. "No. That only prevents us from being turned evil. It doesn't stop us from being hypnotized or something."

"Do you think that's all it is? Someone hypnotizing people?"

"I have no idea. But whatever he's doing, he needs to be stopped. According to the news he made a woman walk into the store and rob it. She walked back out and he took the money, then ordered her to wait to be arrested. She didn't come out of it until she was in the police car."

"Maybe it's just people making excuses," Makoto mused. Then she shook her head. "We couldn't possibly get that lucky. We know there is another enemy coming. We know we will have to face whoever it is. The best thing we can do is get prepared."

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Usagi, Naru, and Ikuko filed into Nozomi's bedroom. The red head was sitting on a chair next to the bed, dressed in only a towel, with her wet hair falling in dark ringlets around her face and shoulders. She stared at them, wild-eyed, and announced, "I can't do this."

"You can," Ikuko reassured her.

"I haven't been on a date since..." her voice trailed off.

"It's time mom," Naru said.

"I don't want anyone but your father," Nozomi argued. "I'm not trying to protect my heart or any of that nonsense. I just don't want another man. He was it. My soulmate. The only man I could ever really love."

"Love comes in a bunch of different packages," Usagi argued. "Who knows, maybe you'll be great friends with him. Or maybe it will be romance. But you'll never know if you don't get dressed. What are you going to wear?"

The question brought nothing but a high-pitched moan from Nozomi.

"Where is that emerald dress?" Ikuko asked, moving to the closet and throwing open the door.

Usagi followed her and peeped inside. Everything was neat and organized, sorted by function and then by color. And one shelf held a jewelry box that held several drawers. Shoes lined the bottom of the closet on low shelves in every color of the spectrum. Ikuko seemed to know just what she was looking for. She reached out and pulled down a hanger with a green strapless dress, then bent and picked up low-slung heels with an open toe.

"Naru, grab the nail polish," Ikuko ordered. "Usagi, look through the jewelry box for the emerald set with the rope necklace."

The girls followed her orders. Ikuko ordered Nozomi into undergarments that matched the dress, then grabbed a bottle of perfume and gave a spurt on her wrists and neck. Usagi helped her climb into the dress, then fastened the four buttons under the left arm. Ikuko ordered her back into the chair. Naru began painting her nails while Usagi put the jewelry on and Ikuko did her hair. In less than twenty minutes the three of them had her dressed, in makeup, and the heels on her feet.

"Are you ready?" Ikuko asked.

Nozomi sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be," she admitted.

Naru stepped forward and added a little pin to the dress. Usagi had brought four of them, in different styles and colors. The one that most matched was a silver pendant with an emerald heart. She moved in front of her mother and knelt to look her in the eyes.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Nozomi answered, obviously distracted.

"I need you to listen to me for a minute, okay?"

Nodding her head, she focused on her daughter. "What is it?"

"This little pendant cannot be taken off until you are back home and safe."

"Why?"

Naru sighed. "Do you remember when the jewelry store was attacked. And all the other attacks I went through?"

"Of course." She shuddered.

"Well, Sailor Moon told gave me this. She told me if I was ever going into an unknown situation, to bring it with me. And when Sailor Moon tells you to do something, you listen." She sighed. "I don't know anything about this guy taking you out. He could be a great guy, and that would be wonderful. But if he isn't, I want you safe. Sailor Moon knows you are going out tonight and told me to have you wear this. If you need help, press on the heart and she and the others will come for you. Do you understand?"

"Wait. You've talked to Sailor Moon?"

"Yes."

"And she is worried about my date?"

Naru giggled. "She is."

"So she wants me to wear this, and if I'm in trouble, she'll come running?"

"Exactly."

"Well doesn't that beat all?" Nozomi said, staring at the little piece of jewelry. "She keeps an eye on you now? No wonder you haven't been in as many attacks lately."

Usagi giggled. "It's a full-time job with this one," she said, hip-checking her best friend. "But it's worth it, don't you think?"

"I definitely do," Nozomi agreed, giving Usagi a shrewd look. "Alright, what time is it?"

"If he's on time you have about three minutes," Ikuko told her.

Seconds later the bell rang.

"Or not," Naru said. "I'll run down and get it. Make sure you make an entrance mom."

Usagi followed Naru down the stairs and to the door. When it swung open she saw a middle-aged man who looked fairly normal. He was of an average height and weight, and no alarms blared in her head. He seemed nondescript. And maybe it was a good thing he was Nozomi's first date after so many years. He looked steady enough, and smiled as soon as he saw them.

"You must be Naru," he said to the red-head. "Your mother talks about you all the time. That would make you Usagi, best friend of Naru and honorary daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He bowed in respect and then came inside to wait when Naru gestured him in.

Moments later Nozomi came down the stairs looking like a dream. Ikuko followed a moment later, letting Nozomi have the spotlight. Usagi met her mother's eyes excitedly. This was something new for all of them. She was happy for Nozomi, and still worried, but she was glad she was putting herself out there.

"Katashi-san," Nozomi murmured, blushing slightly. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He looked over at Ikuko then, and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have your friend back before midnight."

Usagi and the others grinned as they watched Nozomi walk out of the apartment on his arm. They went down the back steps and out through the back of the jewelry store. As soon as they lost sight of her they collapsed, giggling, and talking over every second the man had been there. It was a happy trio that settled in to wait with a romantic comedy on the television and Usagi's communicator open in her lap.

* * *

Nozomi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The date was not going well at all. Katashi was polite, almost to a fault, but he was boring. There wasn't so much as a hint of a spark, yet he was already talking about future dates. Ones he wanted Naru to come along for. And Usagi. Nozomi felt there was something strange about that, but couldn't be sure why she felt that way. Nothing he did was necessarily a red flag, but he felt disingenuous.

"Do you like your meal?" Katashi asked, bringing her out of her musings.

"It's wonderful," she lied. He had ordered the meal for her, and it was something she never would have chosen for herself. She didn't like sushi and had only barely managed to choke down half of it.

"I think we should go on a picnic this weekend," he said, reaching for her hand.

Very casually she moved it out of his reach. "I don't know," she said. "I had my reservations about dating at all. And we have another sale coming up. I have inventory to check and I need to make a new display for the window. I don't have a lot of time."

"You can handle it," he said, his voice softer now, smoother. "_You want to go on a picnic with me. You will bring Naru and Usagi and we will have a wonderful time._"

"I would love to go on a picnic with you," Nozomi agreed. "I think I should bring the girls, give them a chance to meet you. We'll all have such a wonderful time." She shook her head, trying to understand why she had agreed, but there was no logic behind it. She opened her mouth to tell him she had changed her mind, and found she couldn't manage the words.

What was happening to her?

* * *

It had been nearly one in the morning when Usagi and her mother got home. Both exhausted, they had hurried to their rooms and crawled into bed. Almost immediately Usagi fell into a restless sleep. It felt like something was wrong, but she had no idea what it was, or why she was feeling that way.

Tossing and turning in the bed, Usagi whimpered as the dream pulled her in. Her dreams hadn't been this bad when she'd been remembering her past. Now she could feel pain and pressure from wounds she'd never been given. Her muscles ached as though she had been in long battle. Usagi even felt the echo of fear she had never known. Whatever was happening it wasn't real... yet.

_Usagi stared into the darkness, her heart pounding in her chest until she felt her ribs were in danger of shattering. The wind kicked up before her and the others, almost seeming to beat at them with heavy fists. The scattered pinpricks of starlight made no difference. They couldn't see what was coming. _

_Who was the Shadow Man? What was the Shadow Man? Was this his attack on Tokyo? On the Earth? Or was this something else? Could it be the attack they'd felt was coming from within the city itself? From that school? _

_There were no answers, and no time to second-guess. Usagi turned to the others, feeling Mamoru's hand tighten around her own. It was the final moment. The last deep breath before battle. Giving her soulmate an encouraging smile, she scanned the others. Tears wanted to fall but she held them back. These others who hadn't been born to fight this battle, but who were here at their sides now, made her want to weep with gratitude. _

_"Henshin yo," she whispered, full royal command behind her words. They had a city to protect, people who they loved who were depending on them to once again battle the monsters they couldn't. This wouldn't be the time they let their families down. _

_The blaze of light and the strength of their glamour covered them from exposure to any who were watching, though most had already fled the streets in search of refuge. The columns of whirling clouds surrounding the city grew and Sailor Moon turned back to face the growing shadows on the edge of the city. Whatever it was headed straight at them. _

_Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon pulled air into her lungs and lifted the Moon Wand. It was time. "Silver Moon Heartwave!" she screamed. _

_The Moon wand, much changed from the small stick Luna had once given her, stood nearly six feet tall, well over her head, and glowed silver as magic gathered within. An explosion of moonlight lit the night for miles around, as bright as the moon usually stood in the sky. A shockwave flowed out of it at a fast clip she could hardly follow with her eyes. _

_A muted roar grew closer and closer as the darkness and shadow boiled and bubbled in writhing waves. She heard the others sending out their own attacks and felt the heat of flames, the cool chill of ice, and the crinkling feeling of thunder as they raced past her._

Bolting upright in bed, Usagi couldn't hold back the squeak of fear and worry that felt just as real now as they had in the midst of the dream. Something was coming. Something awful. Shadow Man. She'd already received one warning about him. Why was this happening to her? Shouldn't it be Rei or Jadeite, even Mamoru? Why was she receiving dreams of the future? That's what it was. She knew it the same way she knew it was Mamoru in bed beside her.

Her breathing calmer now, she lay back and snuggled against his side. "I need help," she muttered. The past few weeks had been plagued with dreams, most of them strange and possibly all of them telling the future. Closing her eyes again was difficult, but she knew she needed sleep. It took several long minutes to calm down and drift away.

* * *

"Moshi?" Saeko mumbled, blinking her eyes open. She glanced at the clock. Not even ten yet and she had been up late working at the hospital. She yawned and sat up, listening intently to the heavy breaths on the other end of the line. Finally, after what felt an hour, someone spoke.

"Saeko?"

Shock raced through Saeko's system. She knew that voice. Knew it well. Kaiou Tagashi.

Her husband.

"Tagashi?" she questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"You're alive," he breathed, sounding surprised.

"What? Where? Tagashi?"

"I thought you and Ami were dead," he whispered, then broke into tears.

Saeko had no idea what to do. She climbed out of her bed deep in the haze of shock, and made her way to Ami's bedroom door. She knocked, but automatically opened it, hardly pausing at the sight of both teens asleep half-sitting up, books in their laps. She hurried to the bed and shook Ami awake, telegraphing her shock and fear with her eyes.

Ami reached out and took the phone. "Who is this?" she asked.

Tagashi must have answered because Ami's eyes widened, the blue growing lighter for a moment, before she reached out and shook Zoicite, handing him the phone before his eyes were fully open. Zoicite yawned, but took the cordless and put it to his ear.

"Moshi?" he asked.

There was a moment where Zoicite listened, then he was speaking so rapidly Saeko couldn't understand. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," he promised, then hung up the phone. Saeko sat on the chair in front of the desk and continued to stare at the teenagers, unsure what she should do next.

"Tagashi was found in your old apartment. He was unconscious," Zoicite added. "The person who found him tried to wake him up and he freaked. I guess there was blood on the walls and floor. Old blood. He has no idea where he has been for the past seven years."

"That's impossible," Ami murmured.

"So is a teenage girl who can make an ice berg," Zoicite rebutted. "I think we should hear him out."

"We need backup," Ami insisted. "This could be some sort of trick from a new enemy."

"My thoughts exactly," Zoicite answered. Then he lifted his communicator and pressed the earth symbol. "I'm calling Mamoru. He'll know what to do."


End file.
